Field of Invention
The present disclosure is related to a system and method of a network switch system. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a system and operating method of a network switch system having an automatic firmware upgrade mechanism.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid advance of information technology, power over Ethernet has been widely supported in network systems. Network switch systems with PoE feature supported enable power delivery to powered devices via twisted pair cables, so as to save local power supplies for each powered device respectively. Accordingly, the deployment of the network system is more flexible.
Nonetheless, a firmware is required to bridge the gap between software and hardware, so as to provide an instruction set for enabling power supply services. When the instruction set for the power supply services is updated, the firmware needs to be updated as well. Traditionally, the firmware is updated with in circuit emulator (ICE), and the storage unit of the network switch systems needs to be dismounted during the upgrading process. Therefore, the upgrading process wastes both labor and time and causes inconvenience. When a network switch system supplier intends to upgrade all systems sold to the clients, a huge amount of operating cost is incurred.